


friends with kids

by clexaclub



Series: friends from college [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexaclub/pseuds/clexaclub
Summary: Riley is a grumpy teenager, Lexa is opening her own law firm, and Clarke is pregnant.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: friends from college [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680556
Comments: 21
Kudos: 186





	1. baby on board

“Mom,” Riley said, groaning. “Please. I’ll be back by eight. Gram and Pappy don’t even care that I won’t be here. I see them all of the time.” 

Riley had been begging Lexa to let him go to a friend’s house for the past hour. Abby and Jake were supposed to come over for dinner tonight. She had thought Riley would want to spend time with his grandparents, who he did see often, but Charlotte had just gotten back from vacation. Riley had missed her. Clarke and Lexa were almost positive that the two of them liked each other. The thought made Lexa feel a little panicked. He was only thirteen. She had her first kiss at thirteen, but it was different with Riley. He was still a baby in her mind. 

Lexa sighed and glanced at Clarke on the couch. “Fine,” Lexa said, throwing her hands in the air. “But I want you to text me when you get there and, I swear, you better be home at exactly eight o’clock.” 

Riley smiled and hugged her, happily. Lexa held him for a moment too long though, so he had to pull away. She was glad to see him smiling as he walked out the front door. Charlotte lived next door, but his moms still insisted he text them when he arrived _anywhere_. 

When he was gone, Lexa fell back on the couch. She stared over at Clarke for a while. “Teenagers,” she grumbled. “Wasn’t he six like... yesterday?” 

Clarke chuckled and rubbed Lexa’s cheek. “It feels that way,” she said. “But, unfortunately, he’s growing up.” 

Lexa moved to lay across the couch. She put her head in Clarke’s lap and kissed her swollen stomach. “You’ll never grow up on us, will you?” Lexa asked the baby. 

They had just reached the halfway mark of Clarke’s pregnancy. In Lexa's opinion, it was going by too quickly. With Clarke’s new residency schedule and Lexa trying to open her own firm, their lives were hectic. 

The stress of trying to get pregnant had also made affected them. It had taken six rounds of IVF for Clarke to get pregnant. They had actually gotten down to Lexa’s last viable batch of eggs when it happened. If Clarke had not gotten pregnant then, they would have had to take more. The doctor mentioned that with Lexa being closer to forty than thirty now, there ran a greater risk of complications if they used her eggs. Of course, Clarke was older now too. It had felt like it would never happen. 

After her IVF appointment, Clarke forced herself to wait six weeks before taking the test. Lexa was sure that it would be negative. Clarke did not have the common pregnancy symptoms. She was not nauseous or tired or extra emotional. When they saw the two lines, they just cried and held each other. 

Clarke laughed softly. Lexa pushed the woman’s shirt up and kissed her belly. “She’s going to grow up, too,” Clarke said. 

“No,” she replied. “I won’t let her grow up. Do you want me to put that lotion on you? Are you itchy? It’s right in the bathroom.” 

“I’m okay for now but I'll need it before I go to bed,” Clarke said. “I already have stretch marks. I didn’t get any with Riley.” 

“Hate to break this to you, babe,” Lexa started. “But you aren’t twenty-two anymore.” 

“I know that I’m thirty-five,” Clarke said, pouting. She pushed her shirt back down to cover the dark lines. “I love when people tell me that this is technically a geriatrics pregnancy. Makes me feel great.” 

“Those people are stupid,” Lexa said, standing up. She walked to the stove to check on the lasagna. “She came from my young body. They don’t know that.” 

That made Clarke laugh. “Sounds weird when you say it like that,” she said. 

Lexa took the lasagna pan from the oven and laid it on the counter. It was her father’s favorite dish. Jake did not often get to eat things like this. Abby kept him on a strict diet to keep him from having any other heart problems. 

Clarke rubbed her stomach after propping her feet up on the coffee table. “Momma was only twenty-nine then,” she said. “You don’t have to worry about anything.” 

Her words made Lexa laugh from the kitchen. “We should pick a name soon,” Lexa said. 

“We already have a name,” Clarke said. 

“We are not naming our baby Alexandria,” Lexa said. 

“Yes, we are,” Clarke said. “And we are going to call her Alex. Then I’ll have two Alexandria's.” 

It was adorable that Clarke wanted to name their daughter after Lexa, but she was still not sure how she felt about the baby having her same name. It was common for boys to have their father’s names. Girls normally did not work the same way. 

“Alexandria Abigail doesn’t flow well,” Clarke said. 

Lexa hummed in agreement. Abby pushed open their front door a moment later. Jake followed behind. Abby was holding a bag of something that looked like baby clothes. It seemed like they had already been given so much clothing for the baby. The clothes still laid on the nursery floor to be sorted by size eventually. 

“Hi, mom, dad,” Clarke said, standing to hug them. 

They hugged Lexa next. As the three of them got comfortable in the living room, Clarke snuck into the kitchen. She grabbed the chocolate ice cream tub from the freezer. Clarke scooped it straight from the container. 

“Are you craving sweet things this time?” Abby asked with a smile. 

Clarke startled a bit at the sudden presence and put the lid back on quickly. She shoved it into the freezer. “Yeah,” she answered. “I’m trying not to gain too much weight like I did with Riley though. The weight will never come off now.” 

Abby shrugged. “You won’t even being thinking about that once she’s born,” she said. 

“Maybe not but I would still rather not,” Clarke said. “This pregnancy is so different from my first one. I’m always exhausted. Yesterday, I got upset because Lexa folded a towel wrong.” 

“You should probably get used to that, sweetheart,” Abby said. “With... your age, it makes things more complicated.” 

“Why does everyone keep bringing up my age?” she asked. 

“It isn’t a bad thing,” Abby said. “It’s just reality.” 

Lexa walked over and took Clarke’s hand. She needed to distract Clarke before she got upset and started fighting with her mother. 

“Let me make you a plate, honey,” Lexa said. “Why don’t you go sit down?” 

Lexa led Clarke to a chair and pulled it out for her. She understood why Clarke was so hormonal. But they had been fighting more since she entered her second trimester. It was a tradeoff though because they were having more sex than they had ever had in their five years of marriage. Besides for the stretch marks on her stomach, Clarke loved her new body. Lexa, of course, had always loved Clarke’s body. 

Somehow, Clarke was even more beautiful growing their child. It was such a gorgeous thing to witness and Lexa was so thankful that she got to be a part of it. 

* * *

At seven thirty, Riley returned home. Both his mothers were on the couch. Jake and Abby had left at seven. Clarke had already fallen asleep on Lexa as they waited for Riley return. 

“Need any help, mom?” Riley asked, motioning toward Clarke. 

“No, it’s okay,” she replied. “I’m going to watch this movie and then take her back to bed. How was Charlotte’s vacation?” 

Riley shrugged. “Okay, I guess,” he said. “She’s still upset about her parents splitting up.” 

“I’m sure she is,” she replied. “It’s terrible. I’m sorry she’s going through that.” 

Lexa looked down at her wife. She could not imagine ever living without her. Charlotte’s parents were the same age as the two of them. Charlotte was the oldest but the next two were older than ten. They had waited to have their dream baby but waiting meant that all their friends' children were older. 

Little Alexandria will be the youngest. Octavia and Lincoln’s daughter had just turned five. It made Lexa a little sad that she would not have cousins to grow up with. 

“Lexa?” Clarke mumbled, rubbing at her eyes. 

“What’s the matter, honey?” she asked. 

“Riley?” Clarke asked. 

“He’s right here,” Lexa answered. 

Clarke turned her head to see her son for herself and smiled. “Hi, sweetheart,” she said. “I missed you.” 

“Missed you too, mommy,” Riley said. 

Clarke’s bottom lip trembled as she tried to hold back tears. Riley frowned when he saw her crying and moved closer. 

“What’s wrong?” Riley asked. 

“Nothing,” Clarke said, reaching out to touch his face. “I just love you and I started thinking about when you were younger. When momma and I started dating, you would call her ‘My Lexie’ and then it became ‘My Momma’ and it just made her so happy. You make _me_ so happy.” 

Riley glanced at Lexa who was grinning. She mouthed at Riley, ‘It’s okay.’ 

Their son leaned down and hugged his mom where she still lay on the couch. “Love you too, mom,” he said. “And I love my momma too.” 

Clarke really burst into tears at that. Riley was worried he had upset his mom until he saw her tearful smile. She was just really happy and very, very hormonal. Lexa and Riley were still not used to this side of her. Clarke had always been an emotional person when it came to her family, but they rarely saw her crying over them. Until she got pregnant. 

“We’re naming your sister Alexandria,” Clarke told him once she composed herself. 

He looked up at Lexa, knowing she was weary of giving the baby her same name, but she just shrugged. They just needed to get past this emotional wave before they could talk about it again. 

* * *

"I don't want to go, mom," Riley argued a few days later. They had plans to go to Octavia and Lincoln's for dinner tonight but now Riley was saying that he was not going.

"You're going," Lexa said with finality. "Don't argue with me anymore, Riley. I'm tired."

"Ugh," he complained. "I'm not arguing. I just don't want to go to your friend's house for dinner. Madi is only five and there's no other kids there."

"Your aunt and uncle's house, you mean?" Clarke asked.

"Sure, whatever," he grumbled before going back to his room.

Clarke could see how frustrated Lexa. She felt bad. Riley had been more and more argumentative lately. Lexa was under so much stress with her new law firm opening soon. She also had Clarke's pregnancy to worry about. 

"He's turning on us, babe," Lexa said, trying to make light of the situation.

Clarke stood and put her hands on Lexa's shoulders. "It's okay," she said. "He's just... a teenager. Maybe we shouldn't make him go with us tonight..."

"And what if he sneaks out while we're gone?" Lexa asked. "What if goes to Charlotte's or something? You know as well as I do that they like each other."

"Maybe we have to trust that he won't," Clarke said softly. "We raised him well, sweetheart. He's a good boy."

"Fine," Lexa said. She sighed as she walked back to their bedroom. "He doesn't even have to listen to me."

Clarke frowned. This was obviously more than an argument between Lexa and Riley. She went into Riley's room. 

"Why are you making this hard on your mom?" she asked, feeling frustrated.

"I'm not," Riley said without looking up. 

Clarke noticed that he was reading one of Lexa's law journals. It was one that she had been published in. Lexa has been published a few times and Clarke has kept them all. Riley had obviously found it in her pile. 

"What's going on?" Clarke asked. "I know how much you love your momma, Riley."

"Just because I don't want to go means that I don't love her?" he asked. "I just want to stay home."

"Well, these dinners have always meant a lot to me and your mom," Clarke said. "Our friends love you so much and maybe momma feels like if you stop going, it's like you're moving on from her. It may not make sense to you right now but she's scared of you growing up."

"She is?" he asked. "Why?"

"Because you're our first baby," Clarke explained. "And she didn't get to be with you when you were a tiny baby, so she feels like she has to make up for that time. I don't think momma will ever think she's had enough time with you."

Riley sighed and looked up at her. "I'll go talk to her," he said. It sounded like a complaint but Clarke knew he wanted to do it.

Lexa was sitting on the side of the bed when he came into their bedroom. She had her laptop open on the bed and was perusing through emails, just to have something to do. She closed it when she saw him. 

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," she said. "Sorry that I got upset. It's fine. You want alone time. I get it."

Riley sat on the bed beside her. "Can we go get ice cream or something tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied, surprised. "You want to come see my new office tomorrow too?"

"Yes," Riley said with a smile. He laid his head on her shoulder.

Clarke's tense shoulders relaxed from the doorway. They were going to be okay. Lexa and Riley had always been obsessed with each other and that was never going to change. 

* * *

Madi was playing with blocks when they arrived at Octavia and Lincoln's house. Lincoln looked up from beside her on the floor. When Madi had come alone, it had surprised everyone. Octavia had never mentioned wanting a kid. Lincoln loved kids but had no intense desire to have his own. They were on their honeymoon when Octavia got pregnant. Both were drunk at the time.

But now Madi was the best thing to ever happen to them.

"Hey, guys," he said. "Madi, go get washed up for dinner."

Madi ran off to the hall bathroom to wash her hands. They all hugged each other. Raven and Anya arrived next. They were upset that Riley was not with them but understood. When Anya made a nasty joke about him being home alone with a laptop, Lexa almost punched her sister. 

"Face it, Lex," Anya said. "He's growing up."

"I'll never face that," she argued. "And now we're starting all over."

Clarke chuckled as she pat her stomach a few times. "Alex will stay a baby forever," she said. "Just for you."

"Alex?" Anya asked.

"Yeah, we're naming her Alexandria," Clarke explained.

Lexa internally groaned. They had not made it official but, now that Clarke had told everyone, Lexa really knew Clarke's heart was set on it. 

"That's cute," Raven said, grinning.

Lexa laid her hand over Clarke's on her stomach and smiled at her wife. "Yeah," she agreed. "It is."


	2. old times

Lexa felt like she needed three more of herself to get everything done that she needed to today. Her day began with her alarm going off at five am. Clarke was still asleep, so she quickly shut it off. Lexa dragged herself out of the bed and to the shower. There were so many things going through her mind as she got ready that morning. 

“Riley,” Lexa said, running a brush through her hair. She turned his bedroom light on. “Good morning, sweetheart. Wake up.”

Lexa heard her son grumble something and pull the covers over his face, so she decided to give him another minute or two to wake up. When she got back to the bedroom, Lexa heard Clarke whispering something.

“Are you awake?” Lexa asked. She whispered just in case she was not.

“Yes,” she replied. 

Clarke slowly sat up and stretched. Since hitting her third trimester, Clarke had been in more pain than ever. Lexa often gave her backrubs just so Clarke could fall asleep. She was aware that Clarke was not twenty-two anymore, like she had been during her first pregnancy, but it was still hard for Lexa to see her wife hurting so badly. Lexa felt like it was her own fault.

“I have to leave now, honey,” Lexa said, leaning down to kiss her head. “Let me make your tea before I go.”

“No, that’s okay,” she said. “You’re picking up the tux and everything. I can make it myself today.”

“But I always make your tea,” Lexa said. “It’ll only take me a second. You lay there. I’ll be right back.”

Riley was in the kitchen when Lexa walked in to start the kettle. “No coffee,” she said, taking the mug from his hand.

“Mom,” Riley whined. “I’m thirteen. I can drink a little coffee.”

“You’re thirteen?” Lexa asked.

“Don’t do that,” he said, folding his arms.

“Your age was going to be my coffee argument,” she said. “Go say good morning to your mom or I’m not picking up the tux for your eighth-grade dance.”

At least Riley did not argue with her about that. He walked down the hall and into their bedroom where Clarke was presumably still sitting. With only one month left, Clarke was starting to get antsy about the giving birth part. She kept bringing her age up when they talked about. Clarke had actually made Lexa write up a will just in case anything went wrong. 

Lexa could not even imagine that. If there was anything threatening Clarke’s life, she would choose her wife. It was upsetting to even consider which is why she did not think about it. Clarke was her world. Lexa could not go on if anything was to happen during the birth.

“Here’s your tea, sweetheart,” Lexa said, laying the hot mug on her nightstand.

Riley was sitting on Lexa’s side of the bed, texting someone on his phone. Clarke smiled up at her until Lexa kissed her softly. 

“I love you,” Lexa said. “Riley, I love you too.”

“You’re forgetting someone,” Clarke said.

Lexa laid her hand on Clarke’s very swollen stomach. “I love little Alex, too,” she said and then kissed Clarke once more. 

“We love you too,” Clarke said with a smile.

As Lexa drove to the tuxedo shop before work, she thought about how happy Clarke had been that morning. Clarke’s first trimester had been a little bit rough from all the nervousness of the possibility of a miscarriage and it their last chance. The second trimester, Clarke had been nauseous most days. But now, Clarke was happier than Lexa had seen her in a while. Since they got married, most likely. 

Clarke’s schooling was more stressful than ever. Once, Clarke had argued with Lexa about dropping out. After a particularly rough exam, Clarke had been adamant about quitting. Lexa had somehow convinced her to stay in school. The night had been such a blur from Clarke’s crying and Riley’s bad attitude. Lexa had a feeling he, selfishly, wanted her to drop out of school too. Riley was getting tougher to handle. That did not help his mother either.

* * *

Lexa was on her way home from work when she remembered that she had to pick up the stroller Clarke had ordered. She stopped at the baby store before heading home. Lexa almost turned back around when she saw Costia walking through the aisles of clothing. Throughout the years, she had seen her ex-girlfriend periodically. The town was not big enough to avoid Costia forever. 

“Lexa?” she heard Costia say from behind her.

Lexa turned and saw the woman standing behind her with baby clothes in her hand. “Hey, Costia,” she said with a friendly smile. 

“Hi,” Costia replied. “What are you doing here?”

Lexa suddenly realized that Costia would have no way of knowing that Clarke was pregnant. She imagined that her ex-girlfriend would be upset about that. It had been so long since they were together that she knew it was stupid to think that.

“I’m picking up something we ordered online,” Lexa said.

“Oh, so... you two are finally having a baby?” Costia asked, smiling. 

“Yes,” she said. “A little girl.”

“That’s wonderful, Lex,” Costia said. “I’m really happy for you. Better you than me.” 

“Thank you,” Lexa said. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” she said. “I’m engaged actually.”

Lexa looked at the ring now on her hand. “Wow, it’s gorgeous,” Lexa said. 

“Thank you,” she said. “He’s, um... his family owns that toy store chain in New York.”

“He?” Lexa asked. 

“Yes,” she said, blushing. “We met a few years ago. It just kind of... happened.”

The woman working behind the counter handed her the stroller box. Lexa thanked her before starting for the door. She looked back at Costia and smiled. 

“I’ll see you around, Cos,” Lexa said. 

Costia waved, an odd expression on her face, before Lexa left. She put the box in the trunk of her car and started for home. Riley was sitting on the porch, texting someone on his phone, when she parked in the garage. 

“Hi, sweetheart,” Lexa said. “Can you come get this box and take it to mommy, please?”

Riley grabbed the stroller from her trunk. “Charlotte said she wants to go to the dance with me,” he said. 

“That’s great,” she said, smiling at him. “I’m really happy for you. I knew she would saw yes if you asked.”

When they got inside, Clarke was sitting at the kitchen table on her laptop. She smiled when she saw the box in Riley’s hand. 

“Oh, you got it,” Clarke said. “Thank you, honey. It’s the best stroller on the market right now.”

“I know,” Lexa said.

“We all know, mom,” Riley said. “You researched strollers for like two months.”

Riley went back to his room after dinner. Lexa was unboxing the stroller and putting it together when Clarke joined her in the living room. She laid on the couch and turned the TV on. 

“You’ll never believe who I ran into at the baby store,” Lexa said. 

Clarke muted the TV and sat up. “Costia?” she asked.

“How did you know?” Lexa asked, looking up at her now.

“Because you’ve been kind of weird since you got home,” Clarke said. “It’s the same kind of weird you were when you two tried dating again.”

“You remember me being weird?” she asked.

“Of course, I do,” Clarke said, shrugging. “That was around the time I realized that I loved you. I was really jealous of her.”

Lexa smiled at that. She was being stupid for thinking twice about Costia when she had Clarke. “That’s sweet,” she said.

“Anyway, what did she say? Why was she at the baby store?” Clarke asked.

“I’m not sure, but she didn’t look pregnant,” she said. “She’s marrying a man.”

“Really?” Clarke asked.

“Yes,” she said. “I found that shocking, too.”

“I mean, I guess it isn’t too surprising,” Clarke said. “She never really told you she was gay. Did she?”

“I guess not,” Lexa said. 

The two years she spent with Costia in college had been a little tainted by Lexa’s longing for Clarke, but they did have some good times. Lexa could never regret her relationship with Costia. 

“Are you upset about it?” Clarke asked. 

“No,” Lexa said. “I just surprised me, is all.” 

“Do you wish she was still hung up on you?” 

“Of course not.” 

“Then what are you upset about?”

“Clarke, I’m not upset,” Lexa said. 

Riley came into the living room again. He sat on the couch and grabbed the remote from the coffee table. Clarke had been watching a show she liked but did not argue when he changed the channel. Obviously, she was distracted by something and Lexa noticed. But she was not in the mood to fight about  Costia . 

It was not until that night in bed that Clarke finally brought it up again. “Tell me the truth about Costia,” she said. “Or I’m going to assume the worst.”

“Clarke, you know I don’t feel that way for her anymore,” Lexa said. “I barely felt it then.”

Clarke turned on her side and then on her back again. “Then what’s the problem?” she asked.

“Let me rub your back,” Lexa said. 

“No, I’m fine,” she said.

Lexa sighed and rubbed her eyes. She stared at the ceiling for a while until she could not take Clarke’s tossing and turning any longer. 

“I’m old,” Lexa said. 

“What?” Clarke asked, surprised.

“I’m old,” she said. “I’m thirty-six. That’s old.”

“Sweetheart, that is not old,” Clarke said. “You are not old at all. You're the hottest that you have ever been.”

“You’re saying that because you’re pregnant and emotional and horny,” she said.

“Just because all of those things are true does not mean that it affects my statement,” Clarke replied. “If you were old, we would be unable to have a baby.”

“Clarke, that baby was born from my young body,” she said.

Clarke rolled her eyes at that. “Oh, please,” she said. “You know what I mean. Stop being silly. Now, come cuddle me and talk to your baby. She missed you.”

Lexa stared at her for a long moment before laying down beside her. She kissed Clarke’s stomach. “Hi, sweetheart,” she whispered. “Were you good for mommy?”

“She’s much happier now,” Clarke said, closing her eyes. 

Lexa sang to Alex for the sole purpose of putting Clarke to sleep. She watched her wife sleep for a while. After checking on Riley and seeing him asleep, Lexa laid down herself. She placed her hand on Clarke’s stomach and felt Alex kick her hand. Even though it was impossible to  prove, Lexa was happy to think that Alex liked the sound of her voice the best. 


End file.
